Polymer thick film (PTF) resistor compositions are screenable pastes which are used to form resistive elements in electronic applications. Such compositions contain resistive filler material dispersed in polymeric resins which remain an integral part of the final composition after processing. The compositions can be processed at relatively low temperatures, namely the temperatures required to cure the resin. The actual resistivity/conductivity of the compositions will vary depending on the desired end use. PTF materials have received wide acceptance in commercial products, notably for flexible membrane switches, touch keyboards, automotive parts and telecommunications.
Another use for PTF resistor elements is in voltage indicators for use in testing batteries. Kiernan et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 4,723,656, have described such a voltage indicator which can be integrally associated with a battery package.
The resistive elements are usually prepared by printing the PTF composition, or ink, onto a sheet in a pattern which has many replications of the resistor. It is important to have resistance uniformity across the sheet, i.e., the resistance of elements on one side of the sheet should be the same as that of elements on the opposite side. Variability in the resistance can significantly reduce the yield.
In addition, to be suitable for use in any of the above described devices, it is important that the resistive element be both compositionally and functionally stable. In particular, the change in the resistance of the resistive element over the course of time and upon extended exposure to conditions of humidity and heat must not exceed about 5-7%.
Heretofore, the resistive element for such devices has consisted of a dispersion of silver powder and carbon particles in a polyurethane or epoxy resin. However, it has been found to be difficult to produce such resistor elements with suitable resistance uniformity and stability.